worldofescanfandomcom-20200215-history
Janh
Janh The continent of Janh ʒɒŋ has a desert that covers about 10 degrees latitude of it's landmass, called the Shan Desert. The Shan Desert is a hot, subtropical desert, located on the northern hemisphere. 15% of the Shan Desert is an erg, with dunes reaching 500 feet on average. The Okh River, settled mostly by a single, governing body called Ghao, floods twice a year. It's located in the south western area of the Shan Desert, where most of the sand is compact and is able to grow shrubbery, and leads into a small bay, titled The Bay of Shin. North of the river has many Hoodoos, which is populated by various groups of nomads. West of the river lies a small green area, enough to sustain a small civilization. There is an oasis in the desert, close to the mountains, which holds the Orb. Obsidian and bright, oset swirls around the orb day and night as it illuminates the strange inscriptions on its surface. A flourishing ecosystem surrounds it, of various flora and fauna of all kinds. Due to the mechanical nature of the Orb, many religions worship it, and some have marked it as a ritual, or pilgrimage in their religion, sanctioning it as a holy giver-of-life. On the east side of the continent, lies a spread of large mountains, called the Kharji Mountains, one of which is still volcanically active. This volcano, named Mt. Chai, is a stratovolcano, which tends to branch into smaller volcanos on the other mountains within the vicinity. Along with obsidian, a populous crystal is the Linshe, or Fire Rock. The Linshe is a deep red to orange, spiked crystal. It grows in small clusters near the surface, where the cold north air can hit the volcano. Past the mountains, and further east lies the plains. There are very few rivers and streams worth names on this side of the mountain. Notable fauna and flora of the desert and surrounding areas. Animals commonly found in the desert area are fennecs, pangolins, wild aimus, and sky dragons, although rare. Domesticated animals include sheep, aimu, and pig in areas of civilization. In the desert, and especially near the orb, ocane plants populate the desert, of what little flora there is, due to a natural lack of rainfall. Various species of cacti are still prominent though, in soil that allow it. To the south of the Shan Desert lies a thick tropical rainforest, named the Kamaran Rainforest, separated only by thousands of small rivers, streams, and ponds. The landmass itself is fragmented with various island surrounding the east. Mountains persist here too, but are not as big or spread out as the Kharji mountains. Often mornings are filled with mist, and afternoons rain-shines. Civilizations here are mainly located near the shore and burn the soil for farming. Notable fauna and flora of the rainforest and surrounding areas. The duniyā bhakṣaka and camo-sedo are both hard animals to find in the Kamaran rainforest. The duniyā bhakṣaka is hard to find because of how rare it is, and very little of it's species is alive at any point. The camo-sedo is hard to find because of it's natural camouflage. Neither are domesticated, nor are they able to become domesticated. More towards the east is the Hoatzin. There is a distinct lack of domesticated animals, due to the thickness of the rainforest. There are, however, the rare wild aimu or camo-sedo that allows itself to be tamed long enough to be of temporary use. There is an unusually high rate of ocane and monocane flora due to a constant cycle of making and feeding each other oset. As a result, the rainforest is as nearly as bright as day when the sun falls. North of the Shan Desert, is a temperate land shaped by boreal and temperate forests, and rolling hills. Natives have referenced the forests as a mixing of balance. Where Good and Bad, and Light and Dark clash. North of the tall forests lay a tundra, inhabitable by the fewest of people, most of which are Dofuan. There is also a crystal clear lake, where on a bright, blue day, it acts like the perfect mirror. It's name tells such a story, Mirror Lake. Notable fauna and flora of the rainforest and surrounding areas. Northern lands are known for their linkas, red pandas, wild bear dogs, and prakas. Prakas especially so, due to their extreme danger. Atisayan grows naturally here, as does a host of ocane conifers. North and then west, lies technically the same continent, but many consider it a different continent, mainly due to the fact that the terrain in impassable on land, on dangerous by ship. There are many glaciers that far north and many captains would not risk the lives of their ship mates. Category:World Category:Janh